


She’s Not What You Think

by StellaBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Pregnancy and Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBlack/pseuds/StellaBlack
Summary: Sort of a character study on Lucy Saxon and her motivations.
Kudos: 2





	She’s Not What You Think

Lucy Cole Saxon never wanted to be a mother. Lucy Cole Saxon never wanted to be a wife.

But she was born last to the Lord and Lady of Tarminster, and considered by all around her to not be exceptionally bright, so it was expected she would marry rich and bear children.

She avoided it as long as she could, and strove to find power in other ways, building good will with the public through her charity work and seeking to exert influence in the publishing industry.

It was then that she met Harold Saxon, and got to know him as he worked to publish his biography, which she could very easily see was absolute rubbish... but that only intrigued her more, and she fast tracked it to publication because she felt he could make an important impact.

Harold interested her. He excited her. He had lofty ambitions to become prime minister, and most important of all he seemed interested in her... and finally she saw a potential use for marriage... as the prime minister’s wife, she would have far more power than she would in the publishing industry. So she courted him right back and pretended to fall in love while she thought he was falling in love with her for real.

The night she confronted him about his fake biography was the night they were engaged. He was quite pleased to find Lucy had figured out his gambit, and he whispered a different name than Harold into her ear... and then he showed her the end of the universe, and her mind was opened. She quickly said yes to the proposal and shortly after they held a grand wedding. 

Beside him, she could become queen, and that thrilled her to her core. Lucy Saxon was exceedingly excited as her husband became prime minister and instituted his control on the planet.

But once he had that control, he no longer seemed to care for her, and she realized that she had no control over his decisions. She’d thought she was conning him, but it turned out that she’d been the one conned. She grew angry, resentful, not because millions of people were dying, but because she wasn’t allowed to have any say in her life any more. The power she had sought slipped right through her fingers.

There were moments. Moments of affection from Harold, moments where he entrusted her with a mission, and moments when she felt maybe he did hold her in regard, and that she might be able to arrest some control back into her life... and then he’d ignore her again, for weeks on end.

A year of misery had passed, and she saw a gun with her reach. It was like her life slowed down in the next few moments, and she stared at the gun before it sped up again, and the next thing she knew she was holding the weapon in her hands, and her husband was dying on the floor while the man he’d kept prisoner for so long was begging for him to regenerate. 

As she was carted off to her trial, she fully expected to be exonerated—after all, she’d killed the man who ruined the country. She thought she’d become an icon, a symbol of strong women everywhere. But nobody knew that. The year that she had spent was erased from history, and authorities thought she was just some crazy lady who shot her husband out of nowhere.

And then, sitting in her cell after a routine medical exam she received the worst news of her life—she was pregnant. She immediately asked to have the pregnancy terminated, but UNIT wouldn’t allow that— apparently Time Lord DNA is precious. So she carried the pregnancy, hating every moment, until she was wheeled off to deliver and she saw her baby girl in the nurse’s arms, and suddenly she wanted her child.

“Her name is Charlotte,” Lucy told the nurse on impulse, the name coming to her at a moment’s notice. “Can I hold her?”

The nurse shook her head, and she watched in agony as the child was taken away to be given to her father to raise, and Lucy was unceremoniously brought back to her cell.

And then she died. She died and the man who had ruined her life lived again.

...or so she thought.

She woke up a day later, her body on a cold table in the basements of UNIT... they’d brought her body there to study it—she’d given birth to a part time lord child, maybe they could find something in her of use.

No one was there, but she saw a lab coat laid across a chair... and an employee badge. Lucy marveled at her luck, donned the coat and badge, and managed to escape.

The first thing she did was go home. She stood in the pouring rain outside her father’s mansion, planning to claim her daughter and go on the run... but she couldn’t bring herself to do it as she mulled over the possibilities. What kind of a life would that be for Charlotte, on the run with her fugitive mother?

No, she thought to herself. That wouldn’t be any good. Charlotte would have a better life here, she decided, under the care of her father. Besides, what were the chances she’d be able to sneak off with her daughter anyways? Her father would never allow it.

So instead she snuck around to the back of the house and climbed the tree with the limb that came right outside her childhood bedroom. She used to use that limb to sneak out at night, and the room remained her home until her marriage to Harold. She planned to secure some of her belongings and then be on her way.

Lucy stared into the window at the room that used to be her life, the pink curtains on her bed, and then she saw it—the cradle, and her baby girl asleep in it.

Her hand went to the window, and she couldn’t resist. Lucy snuck inside, and picked up her baby girl, doing her best not to wake the child. She had to hold her, just once. She sat in the rocking chair and held her for hours, until the sun was close to coming up, and then she placed Charlotte back in her crib. 

She changed out of the lab coat and packed up some of her remaining clothes to take with her, and then after finding some paper and a pen, she wrote Charlotte a letter—telling her that she loved her more than anything, and if she could she would be there. Lucy tucked the letter away into the closet, hoping her daughter would one day find it and know that she would have kept her if she could.

Lucy climbed back out the window and gave her daughter one last look before disappearing from her life forever.

Charlotte never found that letter.

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte Saxon and the idea of her is a creation of my friend Tate! She is RPed on Instagram and does not belong to me.


End file.
